


Royautées au Bain  [Fanart]

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Communauté : obscur échange, F/M, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : J'aimerais bien une image coupée en deux : d'un côté, Loras donne un bain à son roi, de l'autre, Jaime a réussi à se faufiler dans la salle de bain de sa reine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Royautées au Bain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gribouille](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gribouille).



> Il y a dans l'histoire de l'art une tradition bien ancrée qui consiste à faire des études de femmes à demi-nues surprises en train de faire leur toilette, et je suis au début partie dans cette direction pour Cersei. Etrangement, l'histoire de l'art est tout de suite plus parcimonieuse quand il s'agit d'hommes à demi-nus surpris en train de faire leur toilette (je le sais, j'ai cherché ^^). Du coup j'ai été obligée de me creuser beaucoup plus la tête pour le cadrage de la partie Loras/Renly, d'autant que je voulais que l'illustration soit plus intime que vraiment sexuelle.
> 
> J'ai fait pas mal de sketches préparatoires pour ce dyptique. Je ne dessine quasiment plus depuis quelques années par manque de temps et d'occasions, et je dois avouer que ça se sent. Je suis rouillée ! C'était aussi l'occasion de tester une nouvelle manière d'encrer et de coloriser, et je dois confesser que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat. Je préférais certains des sketchs préparatoires je crois.


	2. Sketches

 


End file.
